


Chaos Intervention

by horus1251



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, God Percy Jackson, Goddess Annabeth, Gods dead, Good Hades, Harems, Multi, Percy Jackson Chosen by Chaos, Percy wants the throne, Porn With Plot, Smart Percy Jackson, Smut, Zeus is an idiot, time travel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: The Gods have been killed by Nyx now the power they once held is given to the last two beings alive to save their world Percy and Annabeth make a deal with Chaos. Now sent back to when they were ten they must defeat the titans , Giants, Emperors , Monsters , Primordial while dealing with the new mythology will now Percy with Annabeth must unite the Gods of all religions under them or the world will be swallowed by night once more
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Percy Jackson / Harem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Time and ten plus picture

Annabeth Chase 


	2. Sally Jackson

Sally Jackson


	3. Percy Jackson new look

Percy Jackson 

No Tattoo 

With Sea Green eyes and long hair 


	4. Chapter 1

Percy POV 

Trembles at the horror all around him for the past 20 years the world has been at war against Nyx the goddess of night and Erobus god of Darkness work was complete it seems I was supposed to said yes to Zeus the first time but thanks to his work they could expend the war at least until his actions in tartarus then the war was lost trying it anyway the gods ignore him well Zeus and Hera did they were the first to fade the fates gave the power to Jason and Piper making them the new King and Queen then the others slow at first but after 13 years Poesideon and Hades were all that was left of the gods both of them equal to the power of every god now you may be wondering how Nyx took all of them on well she is the third oldest even older then Gaea that power plus the titans it overwhelmed the world which was bigger then I could have imagine but that is for another time the wars lasted until me and my wife were all that was left panting we feel the last nature spirit die and the sky turned completely dark shaking in horror I turned as suddenly power flows into me turning I turned to my wife feeling the same gulping I knew Chaos has agreed to my deal to send the two of us Back before I was 10 and give me a chance with the full power inside me I was tasked with taken Zeus's Place and lead the gods in the war against Gaea and the three that came after but first I need the alliegence of my father and the elder gods sighing I knew I needed power so I stuck my hand in the last water source in the world thinking ''By the power gifted to me I ask for the power of Pontus ''. Shivering I feel Chaos send me the essence of Pontus shaking Percy's eyes grow clearer and power erupts turning I face Annabeth who calls '' By the power of Choas I ask for the power of Ourea ''. Suddenly we both glow as the power of Aether goes to me and Hemera goes to my wife panting we knew Chaos has given us the power of the faded gods since all the others are apart of the council of Primordials. Nodding we knew that history will change our power and by the time I turn 11 we will have full power and We can start gaining the support of the other gods in the war against Nyx. But the cost of this deal is high Percy Jackson must have children and need multiple women Annabeth must accept it the reason why this is horror is because of what Percy was before he gained power he is the God of Loyalty, Tides, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Nature so for him to need to betray Annabeth will be him burning every day so Annabeth learned magic from the Gods of Love and Lust to force her mind to like women as well so Chaos took something worse their Humanity now thanks to that when they return they will not love the same of course they can still love but they don't know how much. Chaos agreed it was harsh so he gave the power boosts. 

Suddenly a tunnel of white light explodes around them making Percy and Annabeth nod to each and say '' Time to rewrite history ''. Stepping through they both scream as they impact their baby forms destroying their past self and becoming them now we begin. 

Gasping 

Perseus wakes up with his wife laying right next to him groaning he turns over and gasps on the newspaper November 10, 1980 '' The year was 1980 way before he meant to come back what the hell were they going to do ''. Perseus stunned smiles slowly wait a second the boy he adopted the replacement of Death Harry Potter... He wouldn't be broken in this time hell he would have just been born. Snorting he turns to Annabeth who was appearing slowly grinning he leans over and kisses her slowly marveling at the changed to her to her body where she was once small she was large her breast now F and a body made for sex and breeding with still grey eyes and blonde hair Perseus sighs in pain and pleasure at the curse he now has hearing Annabeth moan he lifts her from the bed and lifts her over his cock. 

Panting Annabeth slides off of Percy and says '' We can change so much but first ''. Percy grins as he says'' We can make certain Harry never lives with the Dursleys... And perhaps keep the wizarding world from collapsing ... crap so much of this world is different ''. Annabeth nods as she slowly gets up using her powers to get herself pregnant then she turns to Perseus and says '' I'm going to find how much this world is different be right back ''. Disappearing Annabeth flashes away getting up Perseus finally looks around... to what seems to be a potter property ... wait a potter property. Stunned Perseus walks over to where he knows the family tapestry is he reads the same until 

Dorea Black Nee Potter and Poesideon   
1910-77 Had one son Perseus Orion Potter   
Then Married Charlus Potter

( Magical people have a longer life of 200 for the weakest and 300 for the strong ) Merlin is reported to still live. ( Which he does but he is the Husband of Hecate and is the god of Magic and Guardian of Avalon. 

Perseus Orion Potter half Brother of James Potter 

Perseus Orion Potter 

1924

13th Olympian out of 15 

God of Loyalty, Tides, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Nature, Laws ( I can replace, add or remove any law not made by Chaos), Time, Lakes, Desire ( I collect favors from those in power to use in deals ... or it can be sexual I was better then anyone sometimes I am called the god of sex because of that ) Finance and Business 

Symbol of Power   
Riptide   
Scared animal   
Pegasus

Married Annabeth chase nee Potter 

Mistress of Architecture and goddess of Guerilla Warfare, not an Olympian 

Not that the wizarding world knows that the gods still exist thanks to the new religion. So, of course, they won't know I'm a god ... of course, that will know after Voldemort's and the dark lord that came after in 2004 which will decimate the magical world or at least it would have since I came back it will instead a civil war between countries with Himself as King and Harry taking the title of Lord Potter allowing him 8 years to prepare Magicals to rituality add the demigods and the Mythological world to this world and which will negate most of the monsters in the Muggle world except the Gods and their children... Luckily that can be handle. 

Perseus stunned decides to just download the memories into his mind stunned he sees it I was made a god for saving Olympus from Atlas who was released by a son of Hades and Atlas used his power to raise a small force of Titans and minor gods and attacked the mortal world and tried to assault Olympics so the oath was made and I was made a god with my wife. 

Perseus sighs at the knowledge he now has ... the biggest ...Chaos made him already a god crap Perseus sighs and flicks his wand out which was made from Nymph hair and Nereid blood bound inside of Cypress and the wand was 10 Inch long blinking he sees he has a Mastery in Charms and Defense and Transfiguration and Crafting both Potion and Spell in the Magical world with A degree in Marine Biology, Business, and Finance, and Finally a Law Degree shaking himself he walks out of his bedroom which was inside of Potter Castle where he Lives since his Step Father Did A blood Adoption and Name him Heir Potter which was eight stories tall has 600 rooms total if you take out the chuck of a library that took 300 Rooms which was filled with all kinds of books both Muggle and Mythological and Magical there are 200 Bedrooms 20 Kitchens 10 Dueling Rooms 5 Potions rooms 10 Storage Rooms 5 store rooms for Food and Drink 2 Cellars 8 Pools 10 Fitness rooms Observatory room 9 Ritual rooms 1 Family Room 10 Game rooms 4 Nursery 3 Armory 1 Ward Room 1 Broom Room and 1 Dining/ Ball Room and outside there is 1 Oudditch Pitch 1 Forest which holds many Magical and Non Magical animals the woods is Spell to copy every animal one for food and the other to keep the popultion upfor Hunting 1 Stable 1 Farm 1 Worker home village 1 Barn and 1 Race Track/ Dueling Arena. In the time since I've was made Lord Potter I rose the Potters in Power now they were Friends of Magical creatures rich from his businesses which the Goblins get 24% of the profit and thanks to the money he gained a title in the Wizenagomt they were now at the second-highest level of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and he has Thirteen Vassals who were The Weasleys, Palti, Dumber, Malfoys( Thanks to an honor duel With Lucius ) , Greengrass , Vector , Delauour, Krum , Whitewash ( Family of Traders), Lupins,Lovegoods, Warrens , Figg thanks to that the Potters regain their lost honor an incredible family thanks to his work which is now in jeopardy because Albus Dumbledore attempted to have James will seal and himself name Magical Guardian but thanks to him Albus Dumbledore was declared a thief and Banish from the Wizenagomt and taken from the running for the ICW and with it, I was able to release Sirius and with that and finding no Trial for him I manage to get Crouch in Prison which made the court look over every case and since the death eaters didn't get a trial I got the ICW to involve getting over 40% of the death eaters killed it turned out most actually did it to protect someone althrough deserving of Prison they didn't deserve Abarazan so I got Sirius to Give up a Black island and had three magical races ward it with wizard wards on top and just like that there was another magic prison. Since Albus tried to sweep under the rug he only kept the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts exchange for constant Auror presences and Someone watching over Hogwarts itself and Albus was forced to Released Severus Snape from being a teacher in a week after school started which who was then hired as the Potter Family Potioner and Researcher getting paid 50 G a Week ( 50 G = 2,000 $) and the best part is that with him working for the potter's he won't teach at Hogwarts... Besides gaining some apprentice and now I hire him to both Create and improve every old and new potion which Severus has already done and is now being sold in bulk to 3 different stores as well as St Mungo with Severus getting a 30% Profit and Allowing me to use the multiple companies I brought or created to aid Severus in his task. Now they were led by Sirius and Remus in crafting Items which they have taken to in great delight and thanks to Perseus Sirius Regain the Blackline under himself which I talked him into using to Destroyed the death eaters and kick out the family he didn't like the only thing that he didn't allow was the destruction of the family books and items which he hired Gringotts's curse breakers at 10,000 G ( Which equals over 2 M Dollars ) which didn't even make a dent in the Potter vaults thanks to my work the Potters have 9,000,025,100,0 G total in the vaults with Jewels and Books and Weapons and Armor. Grinning Perseus was pleased turning from the mirror after putting on a suit and tie he heads down the stairs and calls out '' DOBBY ''. Pop

An Elf wearing a Butler outfit appears '' What can I's do for the Greatest Master ever''! Grinning Perseus says '' I want you to watch my Nephew for the week I need to take care of some business in the Mortal world ''. The Immortal elf ( Elves can be bonded to either a family, home or Person and the bonded elf has shared their life with the person or they live for 400 years since Dobby shares a bond with me he is immortal servant forever, in fact, I have brought over thousand elves to aid the gods with their domains. Which is what I was doing I sent My elves to clean up the Environmental and the lakes and since I own so many companies in the mortal world they just think I created some new machine to do that when Actually the companies were working on multiple things including a way for the gods to move planets right now we manage to use demigod blood and Magic to slowly terraform Mars into an ancient Earth, of course, I was also buying land to keep nature from being destroyed as of now he has enough land to own 30 % of the earth and I am using it to a great degree I have asked Hecate to Work with Demeter on a spell to Magical enhance the lands and make the world bigger with that perhaps I could even save Pan the god of the wild and one of the nature gods under my command. Shrugging I reach the bottom and head into the dueling room which had one of his personal creation a dueling dummy the dummy works by giving someone the skill level they were at and fighting the Dueler as of Now I have it constant on Albus and Voldemort at their prime both at the same time something that I've only won three times of I also fought in the magical wars and both times I fought the leader ten times both times I made the enemy run right before I beat them, in fact, Albus only one because I had Grindleward trapped allowing him to get a lucky shot which I instantly used the cover to disarm him gaining the Wand from him. 

In the Mortal world / Mythological world 

I was a well-known rich man who created a bunch of safehouses for demigods and Monsters inside I house food for Demigods and the for monsters I managed to convince Hades to let me used the dead from the fields of Punishment as food each of them were given demigod blood and bound to the place letting monsters feed on them ( Monsters love me now and fewer Demigods are under attack now only the monsters serving the enemies of the Gods are attacking them). And With my title of God of Heroes, I was able to quickly send someone to protect them until they were 12 allowing them summers in camp and still be protected by a legion of Monsters loyal to myself and were rewarded with more power and the ability to eat those they kill thanks to that so many monsters join Olympus to serve us. Thanks to that I brought up the heroes' natural life span to at least 40 instead of the 20 and many of the demigods join one of his companies when they leave camp getting a steady job. Shaking myself I look at the dummy which I sold to the Aurors enough making enough for two-hundred each which was where I got the idea for arcade type places with Dummies and used them to make new games and stuff with that I got to work on creating a version of the room of the requirement but one that creates an environment on. 

Casting Spells and running for the next three hours I worked on Magic, weapons and my powers in that 3 hours I learn that I had complete knowledge of my new self which thanks to my curse had nothing to deal with Percy Jackson who won't be born and Sally Jackson had no relation to myself which suck as Chaos curse finally activate and I found myself desiring her. after the 3 hours, the dummy was rebuilding itself. Panting Perseus leaves the dueling room and takes a quick shower and then puts on a suit to go to the muggle world when he hears Annabeth working snorting I look at Dobby and say '' Make certain we all take breaks and eat''. 

His little Ears flapping Dobby '' Yes Great Master Perseus ''. With a little smirk, Perseus disappears heading straight for his building in New York Feeling that he has to be here. 

A Small Two Story House 

Stunned Perseus looks through the window everything was different this woman is this wo... Uh, Chaos must have changed it instead of this incredibly beautiful woman with Red hair a Porn star body and D Size Tits took the place of his mother gulping he feels himself become Aroused. I finally understood what Chaos meant by sending Sally to the realm of the faded which is heaven/ Hell for a deity. 

Perseus moans a little and thinks '' How do I want her do I want her for a rough and tumble or something more ''. 

Thinking for a second I think ''I would never give her up ''. Smirking Perseus uses his power over desire to make her incredibly horny. 

Sally's home 

Moaning her mind fogs over pure lust and a desperate need to Cum feels her panting she reaches into her pants trying to rub one out 

Whimpering she brings herself right to the edge only for it to die down groaning in pain she tries to bring herself to the edge once more only for again a barrier to stop her '' Please Please let me cum I need it ''. 

Chuckling Peresus walks up to her house and with every step he focuses his power over her desires and causes her to want to be used by a god of a man and his wife grinning he knocks making Sally whimper as she slowly puts her pants back up and walks to the door 

Sally enrage growls as she answers the door only for the most gorgeous man to appear in front of her wearing a smile suddenly a dam breaks and she screams. 

Perseus grins as he watches Sally fall to her knees then he uses the tides to make her cum for a minute he smirks as he uses the blank state to cause her to both love and desire him by combining his power over desire and loyalty to influence her thoughts and feelings. 

Sally whimpers in distress looking up she whimpers '' Please my lord make me yours ''. Perseus grins as he reaches out and pulls her to her feet

Porn Start

Sally rises to her feet. Perseus wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the lips. Sally puts her hands up onto his face.

Perseus tongue dances against her lips. ''Strawberries Sally tastes like Strawberries ''Perseus thinks. 

Her mouth opens and Sally enjoys the kiss which she receives. His fingers brush against the side of her face and make the sexual frustration built up with her increase. Perseus hands roam her body and Sally’s eyes bug out for a minute. Perseus ’s touches are so good she’s just going to let it go. His hand slides down her leg and makes her feel really good.

'' Yes ''. Sally Whispers then Sally ''Thinks this is what I've been missing all my life ''. Perseus slowly uses his power over Tides to flood her pussy screaming Sally Comes as Perseus Bites down on her Lip. Groaning Sally moans at just coming from Kissing suddenly Perseus mouth leaves her lips. 

Whimpering Sally moans as Perseus slowly kisses down her jawline till he lands on her neck and sucks deeply. 

Screaming in pleasure Sally wraps her hand into his hair and pushes him into her neck as Perseus turns the shirt and Pants into Water which wets her completely. 

Stunned Sally whispers '' Oh my you're a god ''. Perseus smirks as he stops making Sally groan and whispers back '' do you want me to stop''. 

Smirking Perseus feels Sally grab his head and slam it into her right breast which he quickly leathers her nipple sucking it into his mouth while using his tongue to lick around her nipple. 

Whimpering Sally comes again. 

Perseus reaches out for the other nipple and starts to play with it. 

Screaming again Sally starts grinding into Perseus clothed pants making her whimper. 

Smiling a little he dissolves his Shirt and Pants and shows he wore no Underclothes.

Suddenly he goes does lifting her leg as he does then he taunts her with turning to her leg and sucking making her whimper again and beg '' Please my lord stop taunting me ''. 

I smile a little as I slowly go to her other leg and suck making her hump my face. 

Grabbing her legs I lift her off the ground onto my shoulder and then suck her clit while slamming my fist into her pussy causing her to instantly scream and Cum. 

Drinking I drink the cum flowing right into my mouth. 

Smiling Perseus jumps to his feet and slams his cock into her tight and wet pussy moaning I slam into her again and again quickly I lose myself in the rhythm of the wet and heat from her then I slam into her with both my Cock and Powers completely claiming her and dominating her mind turning into a devoted Immortal Mistress of my future women. 

Porn ends 

Grinning I look at Sally who passed out smiling I lift her off the ground and took to her bed. Looking at her I slowly inserted divine blood into her DNA giving her the power to heal demigods and heroes from any wound near death as well as near-perfect weapon mastery. Standing I smile at my lover and create a safe and place 600 Million in gold inside plus instructions to Invest in ten of his businesses which she will use to make safehouses for Demigods all around the country. Sighing I look at Sally and turned only for a bing to flare in my mind stunned I turned and feel her becoming pregnant eyes wide I feel my child's fate sniffing a little I see it my son's will go on to lead the camp in many wars and will one day become ... This timeline's Percy Jackson second ... I wonder who Poesideon will choose now as his mother blinking I stare at Sally a little stun in this world she has a twin grinning I knew my Father will choose her .. Might as well aid my little brother. Grinning I write instructions on Sally's nightstand and give her a bracelet which will activate once a month bringing her to his castle. Turning I disappear in a flash of light heading to Olympus.

In a burst of Light I appear in my temple as glowing I walk over to Zeus's Temple and knock. 

Zeus slowly opens the door growling '' What do you want ''. 

Perseus grins as he says in a voice that shakes the universe '' I Chaos have found you wanting ''. 

Silence Zeus Pales as Perseus' eyes pure White and Glowing says '' I find you guilty of making laws that will soon break my laws ''. 

Zeus instantly understood falling to his knees he says '' My lord what can I do ''. 

Perseus is silent for a moment then says '' Fine but know this should you attempt to break or try to find a way around I will strip your power and send you into a cycle of Mortals both Demigods and Humans ''

Zeus nodding slowly asks '' What laws are changed ''. 

Perseus slowly answers '' I know must of the laws have a good intention so I have edited them and made clear on each what it is and what the punishments are ''.

Swallowing Zeus slowly reaches a hand out as Perseus hands over a huge suitcase then he says in a regular voice '' I know there is no way for you to do all those things uncle so I have planned for that read it then we will make it official at the next meeting.

Zeus grabs the huge suitcase slowly bows a little answering humbly '' I will follow your will lord Chaos and thank you for the chance to redeem myself ''. eyebrow raise Perseus in his Choas slowly says '' Then as long as you follow these clear laws I won't replace you as king but if you even falter I will strip your title as King of the gods and give it to my chosen vessel ''.

Red-face Zeus bows his head and turns back to his office shaking in anger as he whispers '' He dare thinks to command me ... me ... Sighing a little he knew he could not fight Chaos so he opens the case where huge packets lay eyes wide he grabs each one and each of them he was surprised and even agreed with ''hmm this is clear and dry maybe I won't ... crap my Father's curse how do I keep ... I won't ... hmm Maybe I can leave clues maybe I can at least remained on the council yes that is what I will do ''. Turning Zeus slowly starts knowing that the curse will soon activate.

Stunned Peresus stares after Zeus not only did he feel a curse on him which actually explains a lot Zeus was trying to clue him in interesting maybe I can slowly take over but keep Zeus as a hand or something well no time now I have to return.  
Shrugging I turn and vanish back to his castle which as of now holds his elves and Wife but will soon hold his Nephew and Remus ( Until I can make a security force which Remus will lead ) But now I have to finish Sirius Trial which I got because Sirius wants to be known as Innocent turning I go through the floo readying to defend Sirius and get the death eaters sent to Prison ... Damn this is going to be so much fun ''. Vanishing his work begins 

The Fates Tremble as they receive their task straight from Chaos no longer can they manipulate fate like they been doing now should they try they fade and Choas will personally send them to hell sighing they face the Tapsentry saying to each other '' It is time for all but Pontus to fade ''. Clotho smiles at her sisters and says '' Good that I tried to stop you two from helping Mother now Chaos chained us best get to work ''. 

Grabbing strings they start cutting and Threading.


	5. what Potter Castle looks like




	6. Zeus Punishe

Ten years later 

Olympus was in an uproar Three days ago Zeus broke the law and Perseus sent his Legion and Captured Zeus and Zeus couldn't defend himself for the past two days the Olympians were meeting. 

The Doors open and out came Perseus and the Others in a loud voice Perseus speaks '' Ladies and Gentlemen as you know I am Perseus God of Laws Zeus has broken one and as the God of Laws and the Will of Chaos I have decided that Zeus will be punished as such I Perseus the God of Laws stripped Zeus of his Godhood and Powers and Sentence him to spend a single human life in the life of a Mortal who will live from 1935 to 1992''. 

Screaming Zeus transforms into Blue energy which was sent to earth Perseus speaks '' Let this be a lesson no one is above the law ''. 

With a grin, Perseus speaks '' Now that does don't mean Hera is getting off scot-free but as she serves Zeus she will instead be stripped of her title as Queen until Zeus's return ''. 

Golden light flares from Hera for a moment and she sags as much of her power was gone continuing Perseus says '' Now I name Hestia as Regent of Olympus until Zeus's return ''.

Silence the crowd stares when Perseus speaks '' Finally Chaos is changing one of the ancient laws no longer are Gods bar to just a month with their children nor do they have to do their domain alone now A God can have their children aid in their domains and even act as Ambassador for themselves and should that god wish they can grant partial immortality but this one will be like Artemis so mote it be ''. 

Roars from the crowd as finally, they don't have to watch their children die each of them vanishes to earth. 

Facing the Olympians Perseus says '' Go I will call you to return in 20 years until then no meetings ''. 

Smiling a little the others vanish with Perseus sighing as he heads back to his temple watching his son spread the news to the campers and choose to join in the Olympians army. 

1987

Zeus Return a better King and since then he has had two children both of who he visits once and awhile. 

Thanks to all the work Kronos couldn't rise through the unhappiness of the demigods of course with that Kronos has gain power from the wars now he has to deal with that and the Magical world which has gone splendidly with his Wife becoming ICW Supreme Merlin and himself Minister of Magic so much corruption was gone and now he was only dealing with the other countries of which many battles have been fought with them since many have titans who were angry now wars are fought across the world.


	7. what's been happening

August 2, 1989

Potter Manor 

A manor sits inside of a vast forest with mountains and lakes surrounding them the Manor itself sits on ley lines 10 of them in fact to make matters better those ley lines have been upgraded by Poesideon to increase their power which was his gift to the Potters since the first Potter was the son of Poesideon who married a Daughter of Zeus and thanks to that the Potters have ruled the Seas and the Air they are Masters merchants and Warriors on the seas their spells our unbeatable and in the air they can manipulate it to unheard of degrees and their Element spells dealing with Water, air and Lightning are their strongest power which is why their family magic is gear towards storm Magic when Perseus was born he brought even more blessings to the family allowing them to win the war against Voldemort with only the being James Potter's Right Foot who Transfigured an Killing curse into a lightning Bolt which completely destroyed Voldemort and thanks to it Voldemort's main soul was dragged to Tartarus which was made even worse since he still has Horcruxes. 

Now James Potter Serves as the Defense Against the Dark arts teacher and head of House Gryffindor taking it from Minvera who was now the Deputy Headmaster and Just a teacher. 

Since Voldemort defeat James and Sirius have taken control of the Wizenagomt creating better laws for Magical creatures and Muggleborn and Half-bloods while sending the death eaters either to Azkaban or toss through the veil and since entire families have been destroyed the goblins have had all those that didn't have a squib born line child given to the Ministry who has used it to Improve all their Departments and rebuild the wizarding world with all the improvements the wizards have started to work to advance themselves to the point where they are superior to the Muggles so far they manage to make it so that they have a magical copy of most of what the muggles created. 

Albus Dumbledore loved the fact that he could step down from his many duties to become only the headmaster of Hogwarts where he now uses the time to teach Alchemy to six-year and above while using the room of requirement as a funding maker thanks to that he manages to bring 400,000 G to Hogwarts vaults which was 1923902.45 $ of which he spent 300,000 G to upgrade the wards and Equipment and pay of his staff and add more to the classes. 

Thanks to James Potter Daniel Greengrass was made the new Minister which really created a boom since he has brought the country back to the top. 

Sirius Black was now an international Dueling Champion on top of being Lord Black and Regent Malfoy for Young Draco whose parents were in Azkaban for being the money behind Voldemort they are in low security and their sentence was almost up.   
the only other condition was that Lucius Malfoy was not allowed to become Lord Malfoy. 

Fleamot Potter didn't have the mind for Politics so Perseus took command and even punished James for bullying as such Severus didn't join Voldemort instead he is an accomplished Potion Master who works for one of Potter companies and now Heads a potion department he created new potions for the Mind and Curses making him a ton of money which has allowed him to buy a small Manor which serves as his private Lab and he married Alice Jagger and owns a few Potion stores he works alongside of Lily who together created a spell for Werewolves turning them into Lycans ( The Vampire Diaries Hybrids ) only Fenrir pack didn't accept they now serve as the only werewolves left sadly they number in the 2 M Remus Lupin heads a force to eliminate the pack Remus Lupin was now a Hunter of Monsters and killed 200 thus far he is world-famous for it and even has a series based on him called Hunter and the character who is a Lycan hunting down Wolves and other monsters. 

The Longbottoms were Descended from Norse God Frey who was the god of spring, Virility, peace, and fertility, Lakes which was why they have Earth Magic for Family magic as well as minor Water and healing magic because of that when Bellatrix led an assault they manage to kill the 4 and claimed the family for themselves. 

Inside of the Manor 

Perseus Potter was walking up the stairs to wake up his nephew who spent the summer in the Manor because his parents had to go on a trip since there were reports of a titan causing problems in France since the Demigods deal with problems in North and South America the Wizards deal with the problems in Asia and Europe. 

In Tartarus 

Tom Riddle crawls away from a miniature battlefield cover in dust panting he looks up to Hitler who grins '' Come Boy Kronos will send you back with an army of Dark Wizards provided you keep your word of praying and obeying his will'' .

With a blank expression, Tom says '' I would be a fool to betray and I swear I will rise him ''.


End file.
